


The Last Dance | wolfstar

by lupindilf



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, HarryPotter - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupindilf/pseuds/lupindilf
Summary: Walburga & Orion Black found out about Sirius and Remus’s relationship with each other, and they did not take it well.
Relationships: wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	The Last Dance | wolfstar

Remus just got home from the bar near his house, cheeks stained with dry tears. He went straight to the shower to get rid of the smell of liquor on him, even though he’s a mess right now doesn’t mean he can be unhygienic too.

He took a shower for an hour thinking about his plan for tomorrow, memories of him and Sirius went flooding to his mind, thinking of his boyfriend, technically _ex-boyfriend_ , made his eyes sting, he couldn’t count how many times he cried today just because of him. He sat on his bathroom floor and cried until God knows when.

Remus woke up at 5 am, still early for him to be awake, so he stood up, went to his bed and pondered for a bit, he suddenly perked up because he forgot to text Sirius last night to say good night, now that the sun is rising he took this as an opportunity to say good morning to him, knowing that the other male has been ignoring his texts purposely but he didn’t care. His eyes scanned his room, he’s wide awake so might as well find something to do. he saw something glimmering on his bedside table and saw the ring Sirius gave him on their 1st year anniversary, it was a promise ring. He fiddled with it for a bit and there was something written inside of it, couldn’t believe he didn’t see it when he first got it and read, _forever and always_ , reading it again and again made him tear up, _again_. This is probably the first time he has cried this much and it’s because of a boy, he didn’t even cry when his parents left him in an orphanage without saying anything, he simply thought he was a mistake and everyone makes mistakes so he never took it personally.

Time passed and it’s already 6 in the evening, he went to the venue in his matching blazer and trousers with a plain white t-shirt, where he’s meeting Sirius and made sure everything was all set. Speakers, check, lights, check, the court was clean so he didn’t really have to sweep the floors again. he sat on the bleachers and waited for the boy, he put his head on his hands and it hit him, _they were separating, officially_ , no morning hugs when they meet in the school grounds, no kisses in the library, no Sirius slapping his butt when they pass by each other in the hallway, no sneaking in chocolate in Sirius’ pockets in class, oh he really is gonna miss him, badly. After his little moment with himself, he looked at his watch and it read, 6:43, he’s 13 minutes late, Remus is not even surprised anymore.

Remus stood up and went to the main speaker and plugged in his phone, as he was scrolling through his playlist the court’s doors flew open, Sirius came in and said “Sorry i’m late! i didn’t realize i was low on gas and stopped by the gas station.” he said while his hand was on his chest catching his breath. “It’s alright, you’re right on time,” Remus said softly as he clicked on the song he was gonna use for their little moment. Music started playing on the speakers and he adjusted the volume a little bit, The Scientist by Coldplay played and he walked over to Sirius and said, “Can I have this dance? for the last time.” He reached his hand for the other male to take. He took his hand and dropped his bag, not saying anything as Remus started walking to the center of the gymnasium, he stopped walking and put his hands on Sirius’ waist.

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

“Remus what’s going on?” as he put his arms on Remus’ shoulders, the latter had his head low because he knew he was gonna start tearing up. “I didn’t want to make it harder for you, and your parents,” he said as they started swaying from side to side, matching the song’s beat.

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

“But-“ Sirius started but he cut him off, “So i think we should end it here, knowing that your parents probably hate me right now.” Remus said, his voice slightly shaking because he’s holding his tears back in, not wanting to destroy the moment and tried to look strong. “But you know i can handle it! Remus you know me, i would do anything for this relationship to go back to normal.” Sirius said as he put his hands on the boy and made him look at him, he saw that Remus’s eyes are glistening with tears, not wanting him to see that he was crying, he hid his head on the crook Sirius’s neck, and he let himself cry silently.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

after the short silence, Remus finally said, “I don’t want to make this harder for us,” his words muffled, “I don’t want to hide our thing from everybody, you know how hard it is to hold myself back when i want to hold your hand in public? to hug you?” he continued as he finally faced Sirius, shock evident on the latter’s face. “But you agreed on making this a secret? i thought it was all clear,” he replied, looking at him as if he was crazy. “Sirius it’s been 3 years! i was 17, to be honest i didn’t even think that we would last this long,” his voice raised, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you-,” Remus said hurriedly. “No it’s okay, i understand.” Sirius replied, he avoided the boy’s eyes as he tried to think, silence came to them again.

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh, and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

“Are you really sure about this? because I’m very close to getting the approval-“ Remus cut him off, “Yes.” he already made up his mind, he didn’t want to go through all of those again. “Okay then.” Sirius said sadly, not wanting to push the conversation farther. Remus sighed, “So this is the end then?” He looked at him with a sad smile on his lips, “I guess so,” the shorter male replied, returning the smile. “I never got to give you my last name,” Remus continued with a low chuckle while he avoided Sirius’s eyes, starting to tear up again, “I know.” the latter let out a sad sigh as he thought about the future plans he made with Remus in his head. “We’ll see each other again right? in the school grounds?” Sirius asked him, hopeful. “No, sadly. I’m gonna focus on my job for a bit and return in a year or so, when I save enough money,” “and when I return you’ve probably graduated already.” Remus said and smiled at the shorter with sad, red eyes. “Well i told you to stay at my apartment-“ and then he remembered, “Oh, yeah.” he said and hung his head low, his eyes started tearing up too.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

“You know that I love you right?” Remus said while his hands are on Sirius’s head, now crying. “Yes, and I love you too, you furry giant.” he laughed softly as he hugged the taller male in front of him, smelling his scent for the last time.

They danced until the song ended, knowing that this will be the last time that they will be seeing each other, Remus kissed Sirius on the lips, softly, as his hands are on both the male’s cheeks, it went on for a couple of seconds until Remus pulled away, slightly panting, “I’ll never forget about you,” the latter said, whisper-like, Sirius could barely hear him, and they hugged each other again, Remus buried his head on Sirius’s neck again that smelled like wet dog and wine, oh he will miss this.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a oneshot unfortunately :( but i hope u enjoyed reading!! ignore the editing mistakes i wrote this on the notes app the idea popped up while i was listening to coldplay lmao


End file.
